ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Training
Training of PPC agents can be anything from nonexistent to months-long. Upstairs has a long history of sending agents into the field relatively untrained, possibly because they are of the opinion that if an untrained agent can survive his first mission he didn't need extensive training to begin with, and if he can't, he probably wasn't agent material. Training of a PPC agent may consist of: * Giving them a weapon and pointing them at a Mary Sue. Common when a popular movie creates a new influx of badfic. * Handing them a copy of the PPC Manual and/or the PPC Handbook. * Sending them to an Official Fanfiction University. * Assigning them to a veteran partner who is expected to train them. * Having them go on training missions with an experienced pair of agents. * Recruit training, which usually lasts anywhere from a week to a few months, and is conducted by agent trainers. * Serving as an intern under a senior agent. * Classroom-style instruction in one of HQ's auditoriums. * Training films, such as "Your Lightsaber and You." * Education of children in the Nursery includes basic agent training, and may result in a fully trained agent by the mid-teen years if the child in question wants to become one. * Being shown how to use the PPC's technology. * For ex-fic characters, may include getting rehabilitation therapy and/or having one's Sueish traits removed. * Training rooms where agents can practise in their free time. The ESAS Training Room might be the most notable of these - it's most likely not the only one, however. * Assassins sometimes undergo a final exam which consists of going on an actual mission and being scored by experienced agents. * The Bad Slash final exam has been known to consist of watching a part of a Legendary Badfic and compiling a charge list. * Agents can seek out colleagues who are more experienced in an area they wish to improve upon and request instruction, if so inclined. * Post-2006, agents in the Department of Internal Affairs get extensive training in combat and police work; a recruit's initial basic training is followed by a period working with one of the more experienced officers to get firsthand experience of DIA procedure and the realities of policing the PPC. There is also mandatory training time for all officers, to keep them in top shape. The security departments get more thorough training than other agents as a matter of necessity. Agents can also pursue training on their own time, often through use of training rooms in Headquarters and/or seeking out colleagues for instruction. Examples of PPC Training * "Prologue," Agents Rena Chang and Shay Williams (DMS - Mossflower) ** Shay completes a training mission conducted in virtual reality. * "Evaluation" (The Silmarillion), Agent Darius Deo (DoP) with Trainee Nin Brandt ** Darius, an agent trainer, evaluates Nin's performance on a training mission. * "One of the crowd" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Joe and Endomiel (DMFF) with Agent Ginger (DF) and Trainee Lee ** Ginger administers the Assassin Exam to Lee. * "Training Center 2147," Agent Monty Biggins (DoP) ** A series concerning Monty Biggins' basic training class. * "Interlude - FNGs and Vets," Agents Danny Richardson (DoP), Rachel Calendar and Cornelius (DIAU), Gremlin and Xericka (DBS), Laura Dukes and James Pittman (DMS) ** Danny Richardson, now an agent trainer, starts basic training for a group of recruits. Category:PPC